


Only One

by PepelS



Series: Nam JooHyuk is Bae <3 [9]
Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepelS/pseuds/PepelS
Summary: You watch his movie and can't help but get jealous of his character's intense romance with your favourite actress leading to the first time a safe word is used between you.
Relationships: Nam Joo Hyuk/Reader
Series: Nam JooHyuk is Bae <3 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216272
Kudos: 4





	Only One

Although you would never admit it out loud, you actually got excited when your husband told you he was leading in a movie with Moon Chae Won as the lead actress. He was also excited to be acting with her as she was not only your husband's favourite but yours too.

He had been nervous about being perfect and would put in extra effort into looking his best whenever he went out filming. You had been pretty cool and chilled about it, even laughing at him for trying too hard.

When the premier was finally here, you put in extra effort into looking your best too and he laughed back at you for trying too hard too. He left a bit earlier but came to get you from his company's van once you arrived. You could never get used to all the paparazzi and flashlights so his presence next to you was pretty grounding and he knew it. Everyone cooed at him as he walked down the red carpet to come and help you out of the car then lead you into the theatre hall. You could already picture the articles praising him for being such a considerate husband. Well, you weren't gonna argue with that.

As expected, you shared a table with Moon Chaewon and her date, Lee Joongi. They had beautifully contrasting personalities, Chaewon being calm and quiet whilst Joongi was bubbly and social. They just made the perfect pair and you couldn't wait for their relationship to become official.

Joohyuk was to your right with Chaewon sitting right next to him. You couldn't help but notice them whispering to each other and commenting on their movie as it played. You also couldn't help but notice your husband's blushing when their kissing scene came up. It wasn't the typical innocent and pure kiss but rather the passionate-definitely-leading-to-something-more type. You fidgeted in your seat as the scene went on with him carefully lying her down onto the bed with their kiss unbroken and his hand tenderly brushing through her hair. Thankfully, they quickly left the rest of what happened in that scene to imagination and moved onto the next morning. You vaguely heard Joongi teasing Chaewon and your husband about the intense scene and you wished you could laugh along. You simply kept your eyes glued to the screen, doing your best to maintain a neutral facial expression.

It was only when you felt Joohyuk's hand lightly massage yours underneath the table that you managed to let go of the breath you were holding with a deep sigh. You spared a glance to him and he quickly asked if you were okay, to which you replied with a curt nod. The movie was soon finished and you couldn't help but admit it was a good one. Soon enough, they started with the interviews through which you patiently participated with a smile on your face.

At the end, you bade farewell to Chaewon and Joongi with friendly hugs and got into your husband's company van. Once settled, you made a video call to your mother-in-law to check on Gunhoo. He seemed so excited to see you and you felt a bit of longing for him.

"We'll come and get him first thing tomorrow morning mum." Joohyuk said in goodbye.

"Oh take your time. You can come in the evening and we'll have dinner together." Came his mum's reply and you smiled at the thought of having someone else prepare dinner for you. 

As soon as you got into your house, you immediately pounced on your husband and started kissing him. All you knew was you wanted to get the image of him kissing Chaewon so passionately out of your mind as quick as possible.

"Make love to me," you demanded and kissed him again but he didn't kiss back with as much energy as yours so you stopped. "Not in the mood?" You asked feeling a log in your throat.

"Are you okay babe?" He asked you back to which you nodded.

"I just want you, please." It was rare of you to beg for it and you could see the wonder on his face before he carried you to your bedroom.

It was as if you were in some rush. The moment you got onto the bed, you flipped him over and straddled him. You hurriedly unbuttoned his dress shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor. You then started on his pants and frowned when you realised you had to get off him to remove them. You moved aside hurriedly and quickly removed your own clothes and underwear as he also got naked.

"Hurry!" You whined as he was taking his precious time. He giggled at you as you went on to help him with his speed before straddling and kissing him fervently.

He wanted to prepare you to receive him as always. He was well endowed and you'd never play with yourself so he'd lovingly prepare you first so that you don't experience any pain and discomfort. Tonight though, you weren't patient enough for that.

"It's okay, I'm good." You told him as you stopped him from trying to prep you and immediately guided him to your entrance.

"Wait, babe. I don't want to hurt you." He cautioned.

"And I don't want to wait. Please." You begged and he allowed you to go ahead with worry evident on his face. It was an expected tight fit and it really burned but you didn't give yourself time to adjust. It was painful but you didn't mind. You just wanted to erase the picture of him kissing someone else from your mind. He put a guiding hand on your waist, trying to moderate your movement to be slower and calmer but you wouldn't have any of it.

"Babe?" He reached out to your face and wiped your cheeks with his thumbs. "Why are you like this? Umm? You're hurting yourself."

It was only then that you realised you were crying quietly. "I told you I just want you." You replied trying to get back to riding him crazily.

"Stop babe, come on." He said softly but you wouldn't stop despite the burn. "Red!" He yelled out and you froze in your tracks.

This was the first time that either of you had used the safe word. You had talked about using the traffic system back when you were about to lose your virginity to him and he was worried about hurting you. Yellow would be slow down and red would be stop, no negotiations. Usually, you'd only need to communicate normally but it seemed you were too out of your mind to listen tonight.

After getting over the shock of your husband using a safe word on you, you rolled off him and onto the side. "I'm sorry," you whispered to him. "I'm really sorry."

"You didn't hurt me but you're hurting yourself. What's going on?" He lay right by your side and started caressing you slowly, softly.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to try something new." You were lying and you knew he could tell.

"We did agree to talking about anything new before trying it out though." He reminded you.

You took a deep breath, figuring it best to just talk about it. "I wanted to be the only one on your mind. I wanted to remove anyone else from your memory."

He smiled at you and kissed you. "But you're the only one on my mind."

You shrugged impatiently, "I saw how you looked at her. You held her so tenderly and you were blushing next to her."

"I didn't blush." He denied immediately and you gave him a look. "Okay, maybe I did. I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you," you sighed, "She is beautiful. I also have a girl crush on her."

He shook his head, "Still, I shouldn't have made you feel this way."

"It's not your fault I'm jealous." You smiled slightly at him, "And it's not easy to admit that out loud."

He smiled back at you. "It is my fault that you felt like you had to remove her from my mind."

"It hurts," you whine at him, "Thanks for stopping me. I must have been out of my mind."

He leaned in to kiss you softly. "My wife can be ridiculous sometimes." You gave him a light slap on his shoulder. "But I love her so."

"I love you too." You kissed him, "Gosh, you're big." You laughed together and made out. You wouldn't say it out loud but you were happy the movie was done.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a low-key advertisement for upcoming TVN drama Flower of Evil featuring Lee Joon Gi and Moon Chae Won. Make sure to watch and support it everyone, it'll be out in July.


End file.
